


Glitches

by PrincessFaeron



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Canon, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFaeron/pseuds/PrincessFaeron
Summary: Link abuses video-game physics, and Zelda is very annoyed with him.





	Glitches

"Link, please," Zelda said, mildly annoyed as Link did something that made her head hurt involving the sheikah slate, and seemed to phase through a wall.

"Please what?" Link asked, muffled through the wall.

-

"Link, this is ridiculous," Zelda called after Link as he sent himself flying, somehow, by landing on a bokoblin with his shield.

He didn't reply, already out of hearing distance and apparently on his way to Mt. Lanayru.

-

"For the love of Hylia, Link!" Zelda cried, seeing Link half in the ground spinning in circles. "We're in public!"

She gestured vaguely in the direction of the people at the stable, who were watching Link with a baffled expression. He gave them an impassive look, then winced and flew out of the ground as if launched by something.

-

"What is he doing?" Prince Sidon whispered to Zelda.

"I have absoloutely no clue," Zelda said in a strained voice, watching Link attempt to stack minecarts. "But whatever it is, it's definitely going to be a blatant assault on the laws of physics."

-

The last straw was seeing him using magnesis on a chest to drag a dead guardian across the countryside. "Right," Zelda said, swiping the sheikah slate out of Link's hands. "You don't get to use this anymore." 

Link pouted. "But I can get infinite ancient parts like this, Zelda!"

" _How do you even **know** these things?!_" Zelda replied, nearly yelling.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the things Link does in this are based off of things I've seen people do on youtube, described from the point of view of an NPC. I wanted to include the Guardian-Raft spaceship but I'm pretty sure that needs a live guardian and I'm working under the assumption that they all shut down after Zelda vaporised Ganon.
> 
> I wrote this in like 10 minutes? and I'm extremely hyper rn bc I. Need sleep and I Get Like That whne I'm tired.


End file.
